


Young, Wild and Free

by RobinJuncadella



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: A collection of drabbles! for now only including Nico/Robin, but other pairings might be added!





	Young, Wild and Free

Another retirement, another early end to his day and another non-point finish. It’s a weird feeling, walking back to the garage while the race is still on. He’s a racer, he wants to be there till the finish. He wants to cross the finish line first.

He craves comfort, he wants to feel arms around him. He wants to feel a pleasant heat surrounding him. But not just someone’s arms, someone’s heat, he wants Nico. He feels pathetic.

Nico is still on track, fighting for that win he so desperately wants. He feels stupid needing him, needing him to feel better. He tries to focus, his engineer giving him another excuse as to why his car broke down this time. But he can’t, he can’t focus. His mind keeps drifting off to what he needs, who he needs.

It feels like an entirety before the finish flag falls. He’s still in his racing suit, the fabric giving him some kind of sense of comfort. But he still needs Nico, he needs the taller man curled around him. 

He waits just in front of the motorhome, knowing that’s where Nico goes to after he’s finished everything. He feels like he’s been waiting here for hours, a shiver running down his spine. The bright sun is shining on him, but he still feels cold, so cold.

“Robin, are you okay?” Nico calls, rushing to him. “Why are you waiting here? I imagined you went back to the hotel already.”

“I- I’m fine.” He lies, regretting waiting for Nico. 

“You’re not.” Nico states. “You need a hug, right?”

“Is it so obvious?” He sighs, not wanting to seem desperate.

“I know you silly, come here.” Nico invites him into his arms. He buries his head deep into the swiss chest, finally having the comfort he was longing for. Nico’s arms around him feel great. He breaths in deep, catching Nico’s scent. The pleasant heat makes him feel tired. He tries to hold back a yawn, failing to do so.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” Nico laughs.

“mmm.” Robin mutters, before drifting off to sleep, in Nico’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts please comment them! I can't promise I'll write them but I'll try my best!


End file.
